Wallace
Wallace is a main protagonist from Wallace & Gromit. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Wallace played Geri in Human Story 2 (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a cleaner Wallace played Eugene H. Krabs in Sonic the Hedgehog (SpongeBob SquarePants) he is a crab Wallace played as Fear in Inside Out (Sandowkm Style) he is a purple emotion Wallace played as Sonic The Hedgehog in Wallace Unleashed , Night of the Were-Rabbit He is blue hedgehog Wallace played Lenny in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) Wallace played Garnet or Ruby in Steven Universe (SandowKM Style) He is red gem or a fusion gem Wallace played Shaggy in Gromit Doo, Where Are You! Portrayals Relationship Emily The Corpse Bride (Crosssover Girlfriend) Lady Tottington, Wendolene Ramsbottom and Piella Bakewell (Girlfriend) Gromit (Sidekick) Garnet (Partner) Felicity Flitt, Mr. Paneer, P. C. Dibbins, Mrs. Gabberley, Major Crum, Mr. Gabberley, Duncan McBiscuit, Prudence Flitt (Friends) Monty Muzzle, Victor Quartermaine (Enemies) Voice Actors: #Peter Sallis (1989-2010) - English #Ben Whitehead (2011-present) - English #Kinichi Hagimoto - Japanese #Juan Fernandez - Spanish #Alejandro Villeli - Spanish #Alexandre Moreno - Portuguese #Eli Lulai - Hebrew Gallery Main Article: Wallace/Gallery Poses Wallace_und_gromit_small_2.jpg Wallace_and_Gromit_UK_VHS_Cover.jpg The-Caja-wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures.jpg Wallace_from_The_Incredible_Adventures_of_Wallace_and_Gromit_Preview.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_the_curse_of_the_were-rabbit_trailer.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_the_curse_of_the_were_rabbit_ver3_xlg.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_a_grand_day_out_preview.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_teaser.jpg Wallace-gromit-s-grand-adventures-episode-1-fright-of-the-bumblebees-premier-teaser-x240-QF7.jpg Wallace-gromit-s-grand-adventures-episode-1-fright-of-the-bumblebees-premier-teaser-x240-QF7.jpg No5752_11_large.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg Sheeps_from_The_Incredible_Adventures_of_Wallace_and_Gromit_Preview.jpg The_Incredible_Adventures_Of_Wallace_And_Gromit_Preview.jpg Sonic,_Kaito_and_Wallace.PNG.png Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg Wallace-Gromit-Ep1-стрим-39734.jpg The-Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg The-Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg Wallace.jpg AWallacePicture.png Trivia *His and Gromit's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wallace and Gromit Characters Category:Wallace and Emily the Corpse Bride Category:Bald Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:True Forms Category:British Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Aardman Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Wallace and Lady Tottington Category:Nervous characters Category:Wallace and Garnet Category:I am made Of Love Category:Characters voiced by Peter Sallis Category:Characters voiced by Ben Whitehead Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Betito And My Friends Category:Heroes in Distress